vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper (Overwatch)
Summary Gabriel Reyes was once a veteran in the United States military prior to joining Overwatch along with his former friend John Morrison in the covert ops unit known as Blackwatch. Upon the collapse of Overwatch's reputation, a rift was formed between the two, and as battle waged on within the base an explosion was triggered that supposedly killed the two men. After this incident, Gabriel resurfaced as a remorseless mercenary referred to as "Reaper" by the public, being present in many armed conflicts that spanned over decades, he received his name by the public, suggesting that whenever he appears, death will follow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically, likely High 8-C with Hellfire Shotguns Name: Gabriel Reyes, epithet "Reaper" Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ex-Overwatch Agent, Former Head of Blackwatch, Mercenary, Talon Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Teleportation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-High), Soul Absorption Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (A participant in the Soldier Enhancement Program), likely Large Building level with Hellfire Shotguns (Reaper was able to harm and incapacitate Winston on two separate occasions, who was in turn, able to defeat Doomfist, who could supposedly level skyscrapers) Speed: At least Superhuman with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Fought Commander Morrison at his peak and could draw a bead on Tracer, one of Overwatch's fastest agents), Higher during Death Blossom (Fires at such speeds that his rapid-fire shots appear virtually simultaneous to even the fastest of Overwatch characters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KJ physically Durability: Likely Large Building level (Survived the explosion that leveled Overwatch Headquarters, albeit with heavy injuries that required Mercy's immediate attention), Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Melee range, Several meters with his Hellfire Shotguns Standard Equipment: Hellfire Shotguns, powerful firearms that can punch through even the toughest of armor at close range. Reaper appears to have an endless supply of them, never bothering to reload and simply summoning a new pair whenever he runs out of ammo. However, they suffer from extreme spread, becoming far less effective at long range and forcing Reaper to get in close. In the original cinematic trailer, Reaper is also seen using pipe bombs and grenades. Intelligence: As the former head of Blackwatch and an agent of Talon, Reaper is a dangerously skilled combatant. A master of assassination, hacking, torture, interrogation, and kidnapping, Reaper terrorizes his foes by appearing out of nowhere and can easily defeat entire rooms full of heavily armed soldiers with ease. He incapacitated Winston, one of Overwatch's premier agents and most brilliant scientists, on two separate occasions, and regularly spends his time assassinating former Overwatch agents in the name of revenge. However, he is rather overconfident at times and is in his own words a "high functioning psychopath" and a complete sadist, taking his time to savor the pain on his foes' faces, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion (especially in his confrontations with Winston). Weaknesses: Cocky, he took his time when defeating Winston which led to him being incinerated, Cannot attack while in Wraith Form, His teleportation ability appears to have a short channeling time, leaving him open to enemy attacks, His Death Blossom attack can be neutralized by stunning him mid-attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Reaping: True to his epithet, Reaper sucks the souls out of anyone he slays, leaving their corpses lifeless and haggard while replenishing his own vitality and stamina. * Wraith Form: Reaper becomes gaseous mist for a short period of time, thus becoming intangible and thus immune to most conventional attacks. However, he cannot attack or reload while in this state. * Shadow Step: Reaper dissolves into mist and teleports to an area in his line of sight, allowing him to reach places he normally can't and flank his opponents. * Death Blossom: Reaper's ultimate ability, in which he unloads his Hellfire Shotguns at an extremely fast pace in all directions, decimating entire cohorts of foes with ease. However, the usage of this skill requires a great deal of concentration, so any sort of stunning attack can't stop it in its tracks. Gallery Overwatch Cinematic Trailer|Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Animated Short - "Recall"|Recall Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Evil Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8